Superfudge
by Homer Jay Simpson
Summary: When Joey and his bro Fudge they are getting a baby and Joey T'ea Fudge and Yugi and thier Familes are moving to Princeton for a year it's going to be 1 Hell of a Ride Please R&R and You'll Get A Donut


Superfudge chapter 1:Guess What Joey?  
  
By:lizzie_11  
  
Disclamer:I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
{Life was going okay until Joey's Mom and Dad dropped the news BAM! just like that}  
  
Joey's Mom:We Got Something wonderful to tell you, Joey  
  
Joey:What is it?  
  
{Joey Figured that maybe his Dad's been made president of the agency or may- +be the Teacher called say that even though Joey doesn't get the best grades he's the smart kid in class so Joey Took a carrot slice and started to chew it}  
  
Joey's Mom:We're Going to have a Baby!  
  
Joey:We're going to What?!?  
  
{Joey started to choke on the carrot slice Joey's Dad had to whack Joey on the back and tiny pieces of carrots flew out of Joey's mouth and his mom wiped the mess up with a sponge}  
  
Joey's dad:Have a Baby  
  
Joey:You Mean You're Pregnant?  
  
Joey's Mom:That's Right Almost four months.  
  
Joey:Four Months You Waited Four Months and Never told Me?  
  
Joey's Dad:We wanted to be sure.  
  
Joey:It took you Four Months to be sure?  
  
Joey's Mom:I saw the doctor a Second time today the baby's due in Feburary.  
  
{She tried to tousle Joey's hair he ducked before she could touch him Dad took the lid off the pot and stirred the stew mom went back to slicing carrots you'd have thought they were diiscussing the weather}  
  
Joey:How could you isn't one enough!!?  
  
{They both stopped and looked at Joey}  
  
Joey:Another Fudge Just what this Family needs.  
  
{Fudge Joey's Four year old brother was in the living room he was shoving crackers in his mouth laughing like a loon at Sesame Street on T.V.Joey then Kicked the wall}  
  
Fudge:Hi Joe-why.  
  
Joey:You're the Biggest pain ever invented.  
  
{Joey raced into his room and slammed the door and his map of the world flew off onto his bed his dog Turtle barked joey open the door for his dog to go in and closed it Joey pulled out his duel monsters duffel out of the closet and put his belongings in the bag then there was a knock at the door}  
  
Joey's dad:Joey...  
  
Joey:Go away!  
  
Joey's dad:i'd like to talk to you.  
  
Joey:About what?!  
  
Joey's dad:THe Baby.  
  
Joey:What Baby?  
  
Joey's Dad:You know what baby.  
  
Joey:We Don't Need another baby  
  
Joey's Dad: Need it or not it's coming so you better get used to the idea.  
  
Joey:Never!  
  
Joey's Dad:Let's wash up for dinner.  
  
Joey:Not Hungry.  
  
{Joey left through the door his dad wasn't there but he found them in dining room}  
  
Joey:Im Leaving i'm not staying around for another fudge to be born Goodbye.  
  
Fudge:No Joe-why don't go take me with you.  
  
Joey:Never!  
  
Joey's Mom:take a chance Joey the baby won't certanly be Fudge.  
  
Joey:All right all right i'll stay.  
  
Joey's Who wants chocolate pudding  
  
Joey:Sure why not.  
  
Fudge:MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEEMMEEMEMEMMEMEEMEMEMEM EMEMEMEMEMMEEMEMEMEMEMEMeMeMEMeMeMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEEMEMEM EMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{Later That night}  
  
Joey:{TO Yugi and T'ea}Well this Baby shouldn't be bad as Fudge i hope.  
  
T'ea:Don't worry if Fudge hates the baby newcomers take time to get used to.  
  
Joey:I want to see the baby if the baby is like Fudge can i stay with you Yuge we've been through a lot.  
  
Yugi:Of course you but don't be ctrolled by Marik again.  
  
Joey:Okay I'll get an exorsism on the way to your house.  
  
Joey's Dad:I Want to get on the internet to buy stuff Joey so can you finsh up your and go to sleep or play your game for PS2?  
  
Joey:Okay Dad gotta go guys later.  
  
T'ea:Bye Guys.  
  
Yugi:See you at school tomorrow Joey.  
  
{Then Joey fell asleep with the phone disconnected and the screen saver glow on his computer}  
  
TBC  
  
{like it hate it or what review and if ya want you can make a picture of fudge he has brown hair a yellow shirt brown saddle shoes blue pants and a yellow cap send all picture's of fudge at mhz_11@mad.scientist.com} 


End file.
